


Happy Birthday Ben

by MrsACrichton



Series: AU; Ben and Claudia. [2]
Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia surprises Ben on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Ben

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you were this idear came from with out getting in trouble with my hubby.
> 
> As all ways no truth here just a bit of fun.

Ben feels his cell buz in his back pocket of his leathers and he gets it out.

 

" Happy birthday" Beamed Gigi as she kissed his cheek.

" thanks Gigi " Ben smiled back.

Ben flipt his cell open.

A Txt flashed up. It was Claudia.

The text read.  
" Got you a surprise in your trailer want it?"

Fuck yeah. He thought to himself.  
Excusing himself he left the studio and made his way to his trailer.

 

His heart was pounding as he thought of the surprise she could have for him.

 

He opens the door and steps in 

" Claude" He said.

" In here" 

He smiled as he closed the space to the sleeping area in the back of the trailer. Opening the door his breath left him.

" Happy birthday Ben" she beamed at him. " Wanna unwrap your present" 

She sat there in a white bra and thong set with matching suspenders and one very big smile on her face.


End file.
